


From the Beginning

by LectorDominion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Amnesia, Close Bonds, Creatures, Death, Detective-like Work, Emotional, Family, Friendship, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mysteries, Romance, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorDominion/pseuds/LectorDominion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zion Emery, a man with soft, wavy brown hair and enchantingly vibrant green eyes. With no memory of his past, he goes searching for them when he found a clue with a place and a familiar name: Stanford University and Winchester. Pay attention to note inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own the two stories. This plot though is mine along with OC's you will find and scenes not in canon.
> 
> Note: Crossover Harry Potter and Supernatural. Slight to drastic AU. OC's. Unedited. No Beta. Slash. Short chapters. Violence. Magic and creatures. Slow update.

**From the Beginning**

**01:**

" _ **Do it!**_

_**Tears on his cheeks.** _

" _ **Please father, please don't…" a feminine voice begging.**_

" _ **Do it!"**_

_**His body frozen.** _

" _ **Please…"**_

_**Heartbroken crying.** _

" _ **Either I kill him… or you do it,"**_

_**Flashes of light.** _

_**Struggle.** _

_**Angry shout.** _

" _ **You can't force me!"**_

_**Scream.** _

" _ **I will, and I won't regret it."**_

_**Restraint.** _

" _ **I'm so sorry…"**_

Zion abruptly woke up, gasping his breath and holding his chest, feeling his heart rapidly beating as he panted.

That dream again. It's there again… How many times had he been dreaming about that?

"Zion?" he turned his head to look at where he could see his previous roommate's face looking down at him from above the double bed. He was there for the weekend because Jess was apparently with her older sister at the moment so he kept him company. He couldn't see much but what little he did made him see Sam looking at him in concern. He tried to smile to reassure his roommate, but with the way his eyes practically screamed worry, it probably didn't come out right.

"Don't worry about me Sam, I'm fine," he reassured the other. He heard Sam scoff at him before his head disappeared. He tried to ignore how the bed was squeaking as he calmed his breathing down and patted his chest to slow his heart beat down.

Suddenly, someone was there beside him holding his shoulder firmly. The familiar hand made him relax.

"Don't say you're fine when you really are not! Geez…" Sam grumbled. He gave a weak grin that made Sam mess his brown hair up. He didn't bother commenting on it, making his friend even more worried apparently by the way he was eyeing him critically.

"Come on, let's sleep," Sam pushed him back onto his bed before lying there himself. He smiled slightly at that.

He and Samuel had been roommates since he came in Stanford to study law in his third year. Ever since then, they became best friend and was inseparable. They just clicked even with their quite different personality. Whenever he had his nightmares – something that still confused him even to this day – Sam would always stay with him and sleep beside him to keep him company.

And for reasons unknown, he always felt relaxed with Sam's presence there with him.

"I can hear you thinking Zion. Stop it and sleep already!" Sam said, eyes closed but voice unwavering. He huffed, pulled his best friend's quite long bangs – getting an annoyed "Hey!" from him – before he lightly grinned and snuggled within the strong and quite large form of Sam.

Even with his current relaxed state though, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Because he hadn't told Sam the reason why he changed schools even though his school in UK, Oxford University was one of the best worldwide. He hadn't lied to his best friend, true. But he also hadn't told him the reason. Sam had been a little hurt – which made him feel even guiltier – but he was understanding.

It made him feel awful, how much his friend trusted him and he couldn't even tell the real reason why he came to Stanford. Sam had told him so much about himself – even though he looked reluctant to do so. But he had a grim face, serious enough that Zion knew his best friend was telling him something only he knew, something Sam told no one but him, showing him how much he trusted him – about his older brother, their overprotective yet neglecting father…

And their family business.

Only two years. They only knew each other for two years and Sam was already telling him something he knew wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

Could he still deny Sam this little bit about himself?

_It's all I've ever known…_

He looked at Sam's peacefully sleeping face, feeling something within him telling him that it's going to be okay. That telling Sam would help him.

That Sam could be trusted even with the unbelievable fact about their family business.

He smiled while he finally slept.

Finally allowing himself to open up to the very person who trusted him enough to tell him about a secret that he never told anyone outside family.

Not even Jess, his fiancée.

**. . . . .**

"I don't remember everything about myself," he started. Sam looked at him in confusion, the food he was about to eat back on his plate.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at his best friend, see him looking at him with confusion still on his face, but it was now tempered with suspicion and concern. He swallowed nervously, hunger forgotten for the moment.

"I have amnesia. I still do," Sam blinked rapidly before he stood up and slowly walked towards him. He didn't meet his eyes. He had to look up though when Sam held his trembling hands gently. He didn't know why he was afraid, why he didn't want to look at Sam's face. He relaxed though when all he saw in Sam's eyes were concern and understanding.

"Come on, let's sit in the sofa," Sam made him stand up and walk towards the sofa just in front of the television. Their room was like a small apartment, big enough for two people complete with dining set, double bed and a small living room.

"Now…" Zion looked at his friend. "An amnesia? Is this the result of when you said you had a car accident?" he nodded, biting his lip. He didn't know if his amnesia really came from a car accident because he didn't remember anything before his stay in the hospital. "Is this the reason why you transferred?" this time, he shook his head. Sam expression returned to confusion. "Then why? I wouldn't have minded if you have amnesia you know. You're still my friend even with it,"

"I know… It's just that…" he wetted his lips, hesitating for a moment before finally opened his mouth. He stopped though before suddenly standing up, expression lightening. "Wait here!"

He quickly went towards the closet, took his locked jewelry box and opened it with the key that he always carries with him. He took the small piece of stiff paper inside before closing it again, putting it back on the closet and going back to Sam. He hesitated again for a moment, indecision on his face before he took a deep breath, released it and gave Sam the folded piece of paper.

"This is… a parchment?" Sam said uncertainly. He nodded uncertainly. Sam shrugged before opening the folded paper and reading the words written inside.

Then sucked a breath.

"Is this… some sort of clue?" he asked, a sudden sort of realization on his face. Zion nodded, still not saying anything. For a moment, Sam's expression looked crushed before it changed to understanding again.

"Is this the reason why you befriended me?" he asked uncertainly. Zion sucked a deep breath, flaring his nose at the insult to his character.

"What?!" he hissed angrily. Sam looked at him a little fearfully. It was no wonder really. He's angry at what Sam was suggesting. "Who was the first one who approached me? Wasn't it you? We didn't even know the name of each other for the first week even though we became roommates right away!"

"I'm sorry!" Sam immediately apologized, hastily calming him down. It was probably because of the fact that his temper was apparently terrifying, at least according to their friends. He took a deep breath to calm himself. If he didn't know Sam's occasional tendencies to not think before speaking sometimes, no matter how rare they are, he would have smacked him right there and then.

"Please Sam, think before speaking. How many times have I been telling you that? Especially now. I don't really have much patience at this moment," he said with gritted teeth. Sam looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry…" he nodded sharply. Sam looked at the paper before speaking again.

"This is in your handwriting,"

"I know. It was the reason why I decided to transfer. I probably wrote it before the accident, before my amnesia. I've been looking for clues to remember even a little before this but I couldn't. The authorities couldn't even give me my name. They had to create an identity for me from the start,"

"Zion Emery isn't your real name?" Sam asked incredulously. He shrugged.

"Apparently. It's my legal name now so… well, it's my name,"

Zion bit his lip when Sam remained silent.

**. . . . .**

Sam looked down and read the words on the small piece of parchment once again.

**Stanford University**

**Winchester**

Words that clearly implied that they have connections to each other even before they met in the University.

But he knew he wasn't the Winchester indicated in the note. Because he knew he had never seen Zion before. He knew. The first time he had ever seen the other was that time when he saw a - what he assumed first - as a first year college student clearly lost looking for his classroom. He helped. Then they became roommates. They clicked, and the rest is history.

_Dean?_

It's a possibility. He hadn't contacted his older brother for almost four years after all, ever since he came to Stanford to study and live a normal life away from hunting.

His father? Nah. Impossible.

Bobby perhaps? But his surrogate uncle isn't a Winchester so he's out of the question along with everyone else. It's only really between him, his brother and his father.

_Maybe it's time to call my brother,_ he mused. He was hesitant though. Because as much as he love his brother, Dean had always followed their father's instructions. He was – and he was really loathed to say this even if it's true – conditioned to follow.

_If only mom was here…_

"Sam?" Zion's hesitant voice penetrated his musing mind. He looked at his friend and saw him watching him worriedly.

"Don't worry Zion. I'll help you get your memory back. Maybe you're connected to us. Just not to me, because I wouldn't forget you if we ever met each other,"

"How would you help me?"

Sam stared at the piece of paper again, biting his lip before finally speaking.

"Maybe it's time for me to ring my brother…"

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

So, one of the four new stories I said I was writing. Second to be released with the first as **Unknown (HPxBleach)**. First chapter is here. You'll have to probably wait a long while for the next chapter.

And yes, in case you haven't caught on yet, Zion Emery here is Harry Potter. There is a reason for everything, even his changed appearance. Just wait for a while until I'm steady. Summer class turns out too difficult for me than the regular class. I go to school 8am (wakes at 5) and finishes at 9pm (home at 10-11, depends on transport). Yes, sucks. I have free time from 3-7 pm so that is my only free time in the entire day and that's allocated for projects and reports and assignments and studying for quizzes and oral. *sigh* College life is stressing me more than usual. I'm not even having my thesis yet. I bet it's going to be a nightmare.

Anyway, what do you think?

Pretty please comment?


End file.
